


Loki gets want he wants

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says!! Enjoy!! :-D</p><p>Italics = Thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki gets want he wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_Loki looks at (Y/n) with indescribable lust and hunger for many feasts to come. He knows he will have her. No matter what it costs. She looked she stunning in the green silk knee length dress with beaded bust. He was going to fuck her into submission._

**** **(Y/n)**

She knew that her hot little pussy wanted Loki. She had put on the dress to intice him to act on there desires. Feeling that hot coil stir in lower regions. She sat down for a bit. She saw Loki standing by Sif. Seeing he wanted her from afar.

**Loki**

He saw as (Y/n) was walking off to the hidden alcove. He knew if was going to strike up with (Y/n). Then, He was going to have act now. So he followed her there hastily. His cock ached and throbbed to be in her. Hearing her little moans.

"I knew you were going to be begging to be fucked. You crave to be fucked by me. Knowing your sweet tight fuckhole is mines. To be ruined!" said Loki to (Y/n).

(Y/n) had opened up her legs and Loki lapped her clit. Hearing her whimper for more of his tongue. Knowing she came twice with his name on her sweet lips.

"You are mines to be fucked. Soil your prefect little damaged cunt!" said Loki.

Loki had (Y/n) put her nicely shaped legs on his shoulders. He angled his cock at her sixteen year old pussy. He knew he drew her pleasure out and exploited it. Seeing her a sobbing wreck all from him. Loki fucked his niece without mercy.

"Loki, I need you to fuck me. Fuck me til I only know your name!" said (Y/n).

Loki had rammed his nine inch thick cock in her. Feeling his girth rip her wide open. Knowing that she saw this coming. Seeing that her actions would lead to this. Loki admired how wonderful her cunt swallowed his meaty girth. She was his only to fuck like this. Feeling her wet warm fold wrap him quite well.

"Loki if I cum now and I will. This realm will know you deflowered me!" said (Y/n).

"Let them know and let them know whom makes you cum like this!" said Loki.

Loki had ripped a great many of orgasms from his niece. Marking her skin with his touch. Feeling his cum paint her insides with his cum. He looked at his piece of property with glee. She was always so supposed to be his. It'd remain so too. Forever!!

 

 


End file.
